Phantom and Lightning
by phantomdare1
Summary: Published in 2010. Violet Parr and her family move from the suburbs of Metroville to Todayland when her mom becomes a journalist. Violet, believing that she is ready to go solo in crime fighting, goes under the identity of Phantom. As she adjusts to her new high school and double life, she meets Wilbur Robinson, the son of a famed scientist.
1. Prologue

Phantom and Lightning: Prologue- Recap on the Past 3 years

I was curled on the couch of the big living room of our new house, absorbing myself into a book. It was _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , by Harper Lee. I loved books now. I honestly don't remember having any particular interest in books. Probably back two years ago in seventh grade. But now for high school freshmen, I'm getting English Honors.

Ever since that year when we defeated Syndrome, I had become a more different person. I wasn't shy anymore with Tony (actually, I got a date with him). We were happy with each other until I had to leave. Tony told me to chat with him on Saturdays. We've done that for a week already, and then he stopped. I guessed he was out with someone else. I've gone more involved with other things, like clubs (eventually book clubs), and then for one whole summer, I took some taekwondo, that meant intense training, I guess.

They don't call me Invisigirl anymore. My new name is Phantom. Previously, I somehow gained a new ability- phasing, like Jack-Jack. Now I can pretty much walk through walls and other things. Edna made me a new supersuit in addition to my new powers, but this time she gave a totally different one because I decided not to be part of Team Incredible anymore. I just want to be a freelance vigilante.

I've been going solo for almost a year already. The hero thing is pretty awesome, and it's easy for me to balance that and school (I do everything in advance). I really don't know what came over me to cause me to become a different person, but I'm rather happy to be that way. Anyways, back to the present.

I just moved to Todayland, a thriving city with high tech stuff. Apparently for the previous ten years, a big outburst of scientific discoveries had occurred, most of them by a new scientist named Cornelius Robinson. I heard he also lives in Todayland. So far I've only been here for a week, and it's pretty hard getting used to the new transportation systems, but I'll get used to it.

Mom and Dad got some new jobs (pretty much the only reason we're here). Mom decided to go journalism and she works for the Todayland Tribune as a news editor. Dad was rehired for social work. If we move, we have to go to new schools. Dash is entering middle school, and Jack-Jack is starting third grade tomorrow. I, on the other hand, will have to attend Todayland High.

I was usually not alone in the living room, but today I was. Mom and Dad were abruptly leaving the room earlier, saying something about an important mission that will take a month. Sadly for us (especially Jack-Jack), they won't be taking us to school. Frozone and his wife will be babysitting us at the moment. At least it wasn't Kari. Sighing, I left the room and retreated to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

Phantom and Lightning: Chapter 1- Homeroom Project

Violet's POV

"Have a great time in high school!"

Lucius, or Frozone, was waving from the car as it flew off, leaving me at the steps of Todayland High. Flying cars… So much has changed from the past three years…

I took a quick glance at my rather busy schedule, and looked at the school. Obviously it was a futuristic-themed building that looked very much like the other buildings. I looked at my schedule again. First period was Biology. I had no real interest in Biology (except for animal dissection, unless it was about bugs and cats). I just really wanted to get on with English and Pre-Calculus. But still, I have to get to Homeroom. Glancing at my watch as I paced quickly up the stairs and into the automated doors, I joined the bustle of many high school students at the everlasting rows of lockers. It wasn't unusual, for I've seen a bigger crowd. I took a sharp turn to the left corridor, then THUD!

My schedule limply fluttered to the floor and I looked up to see whom I collided into. It was a boy, probably freshman as well, with black hair that was pulled up in the front (to me, it closely resembled Elvis, but barely). He wore a navy blue T-shirt with a lighting bolt sign, along with a pair of blue jeans. I quickly reached for my schedule, only to touch the hand of the strange boy. He took the paper as we stood up. I was trying to think of a way to apologize, but the guy kept staring at me.

"Uh…" I hesitated. "I'm really really sorry about that… I get pretty clumsy on my first-"

"It's okay," the boy jumped in, stilling not breaking contact. "I get clumsy, too."

He glanced at my schedule and looked at me again.

"You're in B3, right?"

"Um… yes…" I hesitated once more. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Just go down this corridor, and you should find it."

"Okay. Thanks, and I'm sorry!" I rushed through my words and then I was dashing down the halls.

"But wait! I'm in the same…" the boy's voice faded when I continued.

Wilbur's POV

"Dude, we're at Todayland High! Nothing can stop us now!"

Derek was punching my arm and I laughed.

"I know. Just that you sound like Futureman."

Derek shrugged.

"Whatever, but I'm still sad that we're in different homerooms."

"It's okay. At least we have lunch at the same time."

"Cool. Anyways, see you later!"

Derek was off to the west corridor and I was leaving the east corridor, and then I was knocked back into a painful crash on the ground.

"Ugh…" I groaned, and I saw a falling paper on the ground. I quickly reached for it, and another hand came to retrieve it, but too late. I quickly stood up, and my eyes traced from the schedule to a girl that stood before me.

She was a rather different girl, unlike everyone else I know. She had long black hair that went to her shoulders pulled back by a headband. The other girls wore longer hair pulled up in ponytails or buns. She wore a lavender blouse and a pair of jeans. No one really sees blouses as a trend anymore. Although she had a different appearance than all the other girls, there was something with her that made me speechless. It was her dark blue eyes…

"Uh…" she was hesitating. "I'm really really sorry about that. I'm clumsy and all…"

"It's okay," I answered briskly. She looked uneasy about talking to me. Probably because of me. I quickly looked at the schedule. At the top was B3, Biology. I looked at the blue eyes again.

"You're in B3, right?"

"Umm… yeah…" she was still uneasy. "You know how to get there?"

"Sure, go down this corridor, and you should find it."

"Okay. See ya! And I'm really really sorry!" She fled my presence and was gone, just when I needed ask her if I could come along.

"Wait! I'm in the same room… too…"

She was already gone, and I just stood there.

RING!

The bell sounded, and everyone rushed to his or her rooms. I went along as well. I guess there's something great to say to Dad and Carl about high school.

Violet's POV

"Welcome to Todayland High!" The black haired and pale faced, but very enthusiastic, teacher smiled to her class. "I am Mrs. Elizabeth Long, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the years. Science is…"

I really didn't want to hear any more of a intro lecture. I was completely busy observing the classroom. The lab tables were enough to fit at least two people for each one. The walls were plastered with diagrams of plants, body parts, and other things. An open cabinet at the left was stuffed with tiny jars of worms and bugs inside yellow liquids. I slightly shuddered and focused on the teacher. I wasn't really noticing if anyone was sharing the table with me.

"…Now if you would please turn your classmate on the same table with you, please introduce yourselves. These people will be your permanent lab partners."

I slowly turned to see who it was. Much to my surprise, it was the same boy that I bumped into. He looked rather pleased to see me again, but I didn't know why…

"For today, I have your first assignment. You will become more acquainted with your partner by meeting up with each other at your home or at a library. You will choose a topic to make a presentation on. The topic has to be involved with Biology, of course. Please report to me at the end of class. Now, I will go on with the rules of the school…"

"I didn't know you were in the same class!" I whispered with slight annoyance.

"I was about to tell you, but you were gone," the boy whispered back. "But shouldn't we introduce ourselves? I'll start. I'm Wilbur Robinson."

"Umm… I'm Violet… Violet Parr…" I was still uneasy about this.

"Violet…" Wilbur pondered. "That's a nice name."

I guess this won't be so bad after all.

Wilbur's POV

I walked home to school with Derek and we talked on and on about the first day.

"Dude, Mr. Stanley was so awesome!" Derek babbled on. "He showed us all these awesome rocks, and we even got to see this awesome explosion."

"Yeah. Derek. That sounds great," I answered flatly. Derek looked at me in wonder.

"Dude, what's bothering you? Got beat up in school or something?"

"No! Course No! I just met this girl…"

"Which one? Is it Cassie Hathaway or something?"

"No. Her name was Violet…"

"Oh, you mean that girl that sits in front of me in English? She's pretty weird…"

"Actually she's not. She's kinda nice…"

"Oh! I get it now!" Derek suddenly got an idea. "You like Violet, don't you?"

"Well… no…" I kept hesitating at every word.

"Admit it," Derek persisted. "The last time you had a crush, you kept messing up your words when you were talking with me about Pamela Morgan."

"Well, that was two ago years!"

"Still. You're messing up again. I know what happens when you do that."

"Okay. Fine. I like her. You happy, now?!"

"No. What I really wanted to see was you asking the new girl out to the dance at the end of September."

"You guarantee that?"

"Yep." 

"Oh, would you looked at the time," I looked at my watch, trying to get away from the subject. "I gotta get home. See ya!"

"Don't try to stay from that. You've got to tell her! Or I will have to do that myself!" Derek yelled after me as I ran down the street.

"So, kid, how's your first day?"

Carl was in my room as I was looking through a big Biology textbook.

"Fine." I replied flatly.

"Kid," the yellow robot looked at me. "I know something's wrong when you say that."

"Honestly," I looked at him. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Okay, then, if you say so…"

Carl shortly left the room, as I flipped through the pages. I would have to go through the same routine when everyone else in the house will ask me, but Dad won't pass for such a lame excuse.

"Wilbur?"

And I was right.

"Dad, really, nothing's wrong!"

Dad sat next to me on the seat in the skylight.

"Is it a girl?"

"How did you know?" I was rather surprised, but I can't blame him. He's a genius.

"I've been through that before. Trust me, your mom still remembers that."

"Oh. Right."

"So… What's her name?"

"Violet…Parr. We have to do a project on Biology together, so I'm picking up some ideas in this textbook."

"That explains why you're looking at this textbook now."

"She's coming tomorrow to the house."

"Good luck with that."

Dad left the room, and I leaned back onto my bed, wondering what the next day was like…


	3. Chapter 2

Phantom and Lightning: Chapter 2- Abrupt Leave

Ding Dong!

"Umm… Honey? Someone's at the door."

"I'm on it, Mom!"

Wilbur opened the door, only to see the brilliantly dark blue eyes again. She was wearing jeans, a green headband and blouse today.

"Oh, hey Violet!" He tried to be happy, but he really didn't feel so great that day. He failed a history pop quiz, and… he bumped into her again that morning. Wilbur was suddenly thinking that she would be annoyed by that, but at the moment, she wasn't anything near angry.

"Hi!" She was still happy and smiling. She walked through the doorway, and then she took a look around the rather big room and glanced back at the boy. Wilbur, who had dealt with guests many times, led her into what was presumably his room, where he had already taken down his favorite posters of Team Incredible, mostly Mister Incredible, and all the other heroes and teams he loved. After all, it was that famous hero that inspired the young boy.

Violet silently opened her messenger bag with several papers in her folder. Apparently, the two had agreed on animal classification (mostly to Wilbur's protest to mitosis). With a great deal of help, Violet had been able to get certain resources. Wilbur looked at the two inch stack of research and looked at the girl.

"How much do you actually research?"

"A lot," Violet briskly uttered it. Gosh, and she was beginning to like the guy. "I've highlighted most of the stuff we need, so you should take a look at them later."

Wilbur, who successfully held back his groan, picked up the stack and laid them on his work desk.

Violet was just down with the layout of the visual aid with Wilbur when her cell phone rang. She took out a bright red cell phone, and noticed it was Dash. Well, this was no ordinary phone at all. Violet had two cell phones- one for the usual, and the other was the hero hotline. She looked at the anxious Wilbur, and then took a step back to the door.

After being out of range, she turned on the communicator.

"It's Vi," She calmly said the words she had continuously repeated for a long time.

"Vi, we got a bank robbery just down the street from the Robinson residence. Well that's were you are-"

"I know that! Dash, I can't leave on my own," I was looking at my watch. "You think I can leave the Robinson residence on Frozone's saucer?"

"Fine, I'll send him by car then."

Wilbur, who was using a strange device that allowed him to overhear phone conversations, pulled away from the door when Violet scrambled back in to pick up her bag in hurried manner.

"Sorry, but I gotta go right now," she apologetically waved her hands in front of her, and then left the room with Wilbur, puzzled with her words. He dashed after her to open the door for her, but when he reached the porch window, he could see Violet already running across the path and jumping onto a flying car. That phone conversation was weird, apparently.

"Thanks, Frozone."

"No prob. Just jump off and then I'll meet you at the bank."

Violet nodded, and, with great perfection, landed softly onto the street from the ten feet difference. Then she pressed a button on her watch, and was in her uniform in a flash. She didn't wear the classic red, black, and yellow Invisigirl outfit anymore, but a black and white jumpsuit with the sleeves cut off, but the black gloves remained. She quickly put the mask on her, and began running for the bank.

She entered the scene where several police cars surrounded the bank, as they hid behind and asked for a peace. Well, it wasn't peace at all. A masked woman in a tight jumpsuit (more like a ninja to Vi) was attacking several policemen who were charging for her and was deflecting bullets by her suit.

"You honestly think that you can stop me?" she cackled. "Well, besides, men aren't supposed to hit women."

"But I can." Vi was running at the woman, catching her by surprise when she jumped and swung her legs to kick the woman square in the face. The woman staggered a few steps back as her eyes narrowed in frustration. In a few seconds, she was entrapped in a large purple sphere. She banged her fists upon the energy wall, but failed to break the boundary. As a result she began saying things that Vi could not understand. Then she looked closely at the woman's suit. An S outline that looked familiar…

Then Vi snapped to her senses and tossed the woman into the trunk of a police van, and the police nodded and flew the vans away.

"Wow, superheroes have come to town!"

Uncle Gaston was flipping through the pages of the news after seeing the headline of Tomorrowland Tribune, "Phantom Sets Debut in Todayland." Franny walked across the room to see the article. Wilbur was silently eating his breakfast. He was really excited, too, for he knew that Phantom was once part of Team Incredible as Invisigirl, but something caused him to stay quiet. Violet Parr was acting strange with that phone call she had. Well, he's noticed before that she had always used a black touchscreen one at school, but then the phone she used was a red one. Either she had lots of phones, or something was going on.


	4. Chapter 3

Phantom and Lightning: Chapter 3- Gone Again

Derek and Wilbur walked side by side on the street.

"Did you hear that super on the news? I mean she's here! Phantom! After she appeared last summer, she's here!"

"Yeah…" Wilbur remarked flatly.

"So what happened on that study group with Vi?"

"Um… she well… gave me a stack of papers…" Wilbur became uneasy. "And then we talked… and then she left cause she had a phone call."

"What else?"

"She left."

"That's not like her… you thought… right?"

"How did you know that?" Wilbur looked at his best friend in suspicion.

"I just thought so." He shrugged.

"Well, you're right. Suddenly she was all serious. She was saying she can't blow her cover and all, and she would be somewhere immediately."

"Well, that sounds serious…"

Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"You're just agreeing with me, right?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Come on!"

Wilbur, Derek, and Violet sat together at a lunch table. Well, much to his relief, Wilbur didn't crash into her again. Derek then decided to leave the table temporarily, leaving the two alone.

"Um… Violet?" Wilbur barely made a sound, but Violet heard him.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to annoy you… but why did you leave yesterday?"

"Wilbur," Violet barely rolled her eyes. "I really shouldn't be telling you that. Its really none of your concern."

"Okay… fine then…" Wilbur backed away from her while Violet turned her back on him.

 _Almost blew my cover there._ Vi thought to herself.

Derek then returned to the table without speaking.

Violet sat in her seat furiously taking notes. Even though she knew Mr. Lucius, she knew that he wouldn't go easy on her for that. Wilbur sat twirling his pencil. What he found worse than History was Math. Mr. Lucius was writing on his blackboard the proof when a telephone rang in the room. All the students began giving glances, searching for the source. Mr. Lucius then reached for his desk, opened a hidden compartment behind him, and checked the Hero Hotline notice. He then looked up at Violet, who nodded. The school phone then rang and Lucius got a message from the Hotline again.

"Violet, you are excused from class." He hung up the phone, and Violet was out the door. Wilbur looked suspiciously at the door as it swung. She did it again.

Violet was going up the elevator of Robinson Industries. Apparently Cornelius Robinson had called an appointment for her. She had great respect for the scientist, for he was the one who gave certain equipment when she needed it. She then looked from the floor to the door of the rising elevator. She really had no idea what was going on, but it had better be good.

The doors opened and Violet calmly walked through, but she saw a concerned Cornelius and her brother, Dash exiting his office. It wasn't really shocking to see them, but what really caught her off guard was that Dash was completely pale in the face and he began trembling uncontrollably… Mr. Robinson looked up.

"Oh, I have a subject that concerns you, your brother, and Lucius."

Violet took a seat, still nervous, about what he would say.


	5. Chapter 4

Phantom and Lightning: Chapter 4- Shocking Competition

Now it was Vi's turn to turn pale. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Violet, it is the truth," Cornelius urged. "You are from the past. Your parents and Lucius are long gone now. You and your brothers are in the future. Your supposed home… gone. I've already repeated this three times already. The evidence is right here."

Yes, all the evidence was too reasonable. But how can her parents and her father's friend be an illusion?! And how could she not realize that she was in the future?!

Cornelius hooked her up to the Memory Machine and punched in certain numbers, causing a jolt of electricity to rush through Vi's head, but instead of pain, Vi could see upon the TV screen a view of her parents loading the moving the truck with Frozone from her own eye view.

"You think that's all?" her father wiped the dust of his hands. Frozone chuckled.

Meanwhile, Dash and Jack-Jack were fooling around when a flash of light appeared before the moving truck. A vortex appeared, and was pulling the two brothers into it. Vi's mother was holding them for dear life as she grasped her free arm to a lamppost. Violet could see that she was moving over to help her brothers, but the Jack-Jack's hand slipped, and off he went. Without hesitation, Violet lunged into the vortex after him. Her foot caught onto Dash's jacket, the oldest brother was dragged away from his desperate mother.

The once hidden memories that she had done that night returned to her. She couldn't believe it. Before her were her parents, but she immediately tried to touch them, but only she received static.

Dash, Jack-Jack, and Violet looked at each other. Now that their parents were gone, who would watch over them? They were more like orphans now. Cornelius recognized their concerns.

"The Industries here have guest rooms coincidentally. Well, for people who come for a long term business trip here."

Wilbur walked around his room in frustration. Carl was somewhere off tending to Grandma. He looked at the newspaper with Phantom's article. He was half happy and half upset. He remembered his father's comment (which was cut out earlier).

I wonder what Lightning has to say about this…

Wilbur looked at his watch. 10:00. Perfect timing. He went straight for his bookshelf, where he uncovered a thumb scanner behind the dictionary. He jammed his finger onto the keypad, and was allowed entrance.

The automatic door closed behind him, as he was running down the flight of stairs, which led to the deserted lab basement, well, no one used it except for Wilbur. He and Carl had rerouted the door to his room so he could use it. He entered when he coincidentally received a beep from his watch. A little red light was flashing brightly on the corner of the surface. He walked briskly to a closet where a blue supersuit was present. He quickly took it and put it on.

He adjusted his gloves and placed the mask on. Then he reached for another compartment where a utility belt stood. He grabbed it and clicked it around his waist. He hid the watch in one of the pockets of the belt, and walked into a garage, where a motorcycle stood. He jumped into his seat and immediately drove out.

Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack sat on their respective beds of the guest room they shared.

"Are we going to see our parents again?" Jack-Jack asked in question. Violet and Dash glanced at each other. Then an alarm sounded all throughout the building. All three siblings ran out, still in their supersuits.

"Looks like more trouble." Jack-Jack jumped in delight. And the three were running down the hall.


	6. Chapter 5

Phantom and Lightning: Chapter 5-

"This is a maze!" Dash was running all over the place. "How do the workers know where to go?"

"Split up, then!" Violet called to him. "You get Jack-Jack, and I'll go alone."

"Understood!" Dash zoomed to Jack-Jack's side.

Violet was barely panting when she arrived into the control room. Incidentally, she encountered the problem. But she was partly shocked. It was the same exact woman she met at the bank. But the woman was not focused on her at all. She was busy swerving to dodge flying kicks sent from a different masked person.

He somewhat resembled a certain comic figure Violet could not recall, but something was familiar with this boy. She continued watching as the boy suddenly taking a retractable staff from his belt. With great skill, he swooped on top of the woman, ready to strike, but the woman backed away, but he was too quick for her to escape. She then smashed to the floor, unconscious.

The boy looked up and stared at Violet in a pleased manner.

"You sure know how to keep your identity, Violet Parr." The boy chuckled.

"Wha?" Violet then noticed at her own reflection on the glass walls. She wasn't wearing her mask. Crap.

Violet stuttered. "Wha-What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think?" the boy put away his staff. "By the way, it's Lightning to you."

"How did you even know my name?" Violet crossed her arms.

"You leave way too many clues." The boy turned his back on him. "Now the power source is safe again. The police didn't make such a good job on keeping Selena behind bars. Guess it's the Asylum next."

"Who's Selena?" Violet was curious. The first she thought about the S on the woman's supersuit was Syndrome.

"She's just some common criminal." The boy answered normally. "Nothing much to worry about her."

Violet guessed it was nothing bad, but then concern returned to her.

"Wait… how did you actually know my name?!"

"Like I said, you leave way too many clues."

"Such as?"

"None of your concern, but you seem to find this very hard." Lightning rechecked the systems again.

"Hard to do what?" Violet was getting cross.

"Going solo. You used to be part of Team Incredible, and you were transported into the future-"

"How do you know that much about me?"

"I have my sources… Not that you don't know, Violet-"

"Don't call me that now! It's Phantom, for your information!"

"I know that." Lightning continued coolly. "I just don't feel like addressing people by their disguises."

"Aren't you in a disguise?" Violet asked suspiciously. If this guy knew everything about her, then she's determined to know who he really is.

"Violet!"

Dash and Jack-Jack had arrived, but they were shocked to see that Lightning was present.

"That's really smart, Vi," Jack-Jack pointed to her face. "You don't have a mask-"

"I know." Violet cut her brother off. "Go to the dorms, we've caught the culprit."

She pointed to the still knocked out woman. Her brother nodded and ran off, leaving his sister's mask with her.

"Come on." Vi placed the mask on hurriedly. "We need to take her to the Asylum, like you said."

Selena was in the jail cell now, and the officials thanked the two teens. And the two were ushered out of the room. Now the two were alone.

"So Lightning," Violet started off in a serious tone. "Now that you know who I am…"

"If that's what you're trying to ask," Lightning turned to her again. "I wouldn't ask that."

BEEP!

His comlink was ringing loudly, and Wilbur walked off. Violet could barely hear what the comlink said, but she could understand.

"Wilbur! I-"

"Not now, Carl!" Wilbur hissed. "Someone's with me right now!"

"Just that I need to know when you come back."

"Why?"

"The night's getting dangerous! Your mom's been looking for you. Your human projector doesn't last for long, you know!"

"I'm coming, but I need to bring someone with me."

"Who's that?"

"I'll tell you later. Lightning out."

Lightning reentered the room and then received a very suspicious look from Violet.

"Uh-huh." Violet crossed her arms.

"Oh great," Wilbur sighed in annoyance. "I guess I can't keep my own identity that well, either."

"Yeah, you can't, cause I know that you were Wilbur all along. Honestly the hair's too recognizable."

"It's not." Wilbur crossed his arms, and then tried to mess his hair up so he looked different. "Guess the I don't need to blindfold you then. My motorcycle is outside. And Violet?"

"Yeah?" Violet jumped behind him onto the motorcycle.

"You want to come with me on the September's End Dance this month?"

"Yeah, sure!" Violet blushed. Wilbur smiled. Wow, and the two couldn't even keep themselves away from each other in three days.

Carl was in a nervous breakdown when Wilbur and Violet arrived.

"What are you thinking?!" He yelled. At least no one will hear him behind these sound proof walls. "You find out that Phantom is your best friend, and then you take her here?! She already knows you now! After one year, you had to tell someone?!"

Violet looked nervously. She felt strange, for she was only wearing half her uniform. Not wearing a mask felt weird, now that she took it off in front of someone else, well, a robot. Wilbur took off his as well.

"She found out, all right?!"

"What about her?!" Carl pointed out. "She just can't stay here! She was supposed to be at the Industries!"

"My dad won't know, you know it as well as I do." Wilbur grinned.

"Fine." Carl left the chamber.

"Don't worry, Vi," Wilbur grinned at her. "We'll get you back to your brothers in no time."

"Not like I care," Violet chuckled.

"So you're coming with me next week?"

"Course."


End file.
